C'est si difficile d'aimer
by Koshyo Thokyo
Summary: Harry commence une nouvelle année à Poudlard, sa dernière en fait et il se retrouveras avec ses amis, de nouveaux sentiments, de nouvelle découverte et une année dégourdissante.(Poche le résumer mais touka)
1. Harry Potter : Disclaimer

C'est si dure d'aimer Écrit par : **_Koshyo Tokhyo_**

Design par : **_Koshyo Tokhyo_**

Engendré par : **_Koshyo Tokhyo_**

Modèle : **_J.K.Rowling ( Harry Potter )_**

Apprécier : **_Lecteurs & Lectrices_**

_**Disclaimer**_

**_Titre :_** C'est si dure d'aimer

**_Auteur_** : Koshyo Tokhyo ( Klaus Liam )

**_Genre_** : Romance/Drama/Aventure … Bah, le monde de HP quoi? XD + un surplus pour le départ, Lemon/Hétéro/Yaoi. Vila, je dit rien de plus ! ( Que je suis mizant )

**_Disclaimer_** : Ma seconde fic HP ( Bah, oui on peut dire deuxième puisque mes autres ne sont pas totalement centré sur le vrai monde de Poudlard ) Donc heu… Même les personnages de cette saga ne m'appartiennent pas… ( Malheureusement --) mais je lui ai mis ma p'tite touche personnel donc vous verrez bien XD J'oubliais, même si ce n'est pas mes personnages je me réserve le droit de copyright pour les gestes qui leur seront posé ( ' )

**_Résumer_** : Bon, sa ce passe pour la 7e année de monsieur Potter et ses gentils n'amis. Bref, tout un changement quand tu arrives à ta dernière année et que tes sentiments se dévoile contre toi. Tu n'aurais jamais imaginer être amoureux de cette personne, encore moins posé un geste d'amitié y d'y survivre par son aide… ( Bon, très nul, mais j'ai carrément rien à dire. C une de mes fics HP c tout, donc lisez pour les intéresser XD )

**_Note_** : Voilà, une autre fic à afficher sous la pancarte Lemon et Yaoi Ne vous en faites pas, il y aura de nombreuses amitiés et certains amour Hétéro. Bref, une histoire qui… lisez donc --

Soyez tous gentil, sinon envoyer un message cruel à coolgirls81hot­.. Au plaisir de vos appréciations ! XD


	2. Chapitre 0 : Prologue

_**C'est si dure d'aimer**_

Écrit par : **_Klaus Liam_**

Corrigé par : **_Unknow_**

Désigner pour : **_Lecteurs & Lectrices chéries_**

_**Prologue**_

La pluie se déversait dans son potentiel torrent à l'extérieur, éclaboussant les élèves qui se leurraient à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'école, heurtant leur confrère de mainte façon sans rompre leur maladresse d'un « Désoler ». Étrangement, s'étaient les plus vieux qui s'engouffraient au premier rang, comme si la pluie ne pouvait que leur dévoiler un manque néfaste à leur bien être tandis que les jeunes premières années qui découvraient ce nouveau monde chaque année, ralentissait les pas derrière. Mais ce n'était pas un problème, du moins pour eux puisque Hagrid ralentissait chaque fois qu'il perdait quelques premières années dans la brume ou n'était tout simplement pas en hâte de pénétrer Poudlard. Sans doute par cause des nombreuses activités de ses dernières années, rien n'aurait pu aller mieux jusque là, enfin… Sans les interventions de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Poudlard aurait été un merveilleux endroit remplie de fantaisie et de magie pour tous les élèves. Ne s'en plaignant point, Hagrid était tout simplement ravie d'accueillir de nouveaux élèves, puisqu'il aurait cru que les parents auraient été offusqués d'apprendre le retour du Mage Noir, surtout avec les nombreuses plaintes postées contre Poudlard, s'était réjouissant.

L'homme semi-géant continuait toujours ses pas lourds et brutal vers l'entrée de l'école, piétinant le si beau parterre d'été qui n'était que boue et ravage par cette pluie incessante. Et à mainte reprise, il se retrouva en dehors de ses pensées et fixant le paysage chevaucher par le brouillard et les gouttelettes cristallines qui tombaient du ciel, oubliant ainsi les petits qui avaient beau courir derrière lui, mais sans tout de même rattraper le Géant. Celui-ci posa un dernier regard vers le lac s'étendant autour de la grande école et il se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il allait poser le pieu vers l'entrée du château et secoua indignement sa lanterne dont les rayons perçaient l'horizon.

« Les premières années ? Dépêchez-vous, vous allez manquer le couronnement des maisons et Dumbledore ne sera pas ravis. Hé oh ?

Sa voix grave et légèrement ambigu se répercuta dans la noirceur, chevauchant les pleines et les montagnes dans un écho jusqu'à retentir vers lui, il n'eut aucune réponse de petits enfants. Hagrid agita de nouveau sa lanterne vers les coins les plus lugubres de la tempête, mais toujours rien. Voilà qu'il avait perdu les élèves de première, c'était anormal et tout à fait irrespectueux envers son travail. Il devait amener ces petits à Dumbledore pour que ceux-ci soit chéri par leur maison attitrée, pas d'abandonner des enfants dans ce torrent le jour d'une rentrée. Inquiet, le Géant se remis en marche en faisant demi-tour, il retournerait vers les diligences en espérant ramener au moins quelque uns de sa troupe et leur montrer le chemin alors que lui retournerait chercher la troupe dans cette luminosité si faible…

S'apercevant qu'il avait abaisser la lanterne et qu'il ne voyait plus très bien, Hagrid la souleva une seconde fois dans la noirceur et il frappa légèrement un objet qui lui paraissait tout mince, tout tremper et dépourvue de joie. Le Géant abaissa les yeux vers cette chose et fut soulager de voir un petit garçon recouvert d'un imperméable ainsi que sa robe de sorcier en dessous de ses cheveux jais.

« Où sont tes camarades ? Demanda Hagrid en sondant l'ahurissement du petit face à un grand homme.

« Ils… Ils… sont derrière… Balbutia le gamin de 11 ans.

« Très bien, tu peux continuer tout droit sur le chemin je vais voir si vous me suivez tous.

Acquiesçant de la tête, le petit noir mit quelques minutes avant de broncher et se retourna vivement sur le chemin de Terre que lui avait présenter le grand homme pour atteindre l'enceinte de l'école qu'il commençait à apercevoir petit à petit en dessous de ce brouillard flagrant. Alors que Hagrid retournait à la case départ, les diligences, il fut frappé par un petit groupe d'enfants qui sortaient de la pénombre avec des rires, des sourires et quelques crises d'hystéries. Soulager, le Géant reprit la parole ;

« S'il vous plaît, veuillez me suivre, on arrive bientôt au porte de Poudlard. Répondit-il.

Sous le seul mot de « Poudlard », les enfants de 11 ans émirent des cris de fascination et se heurtèrent pas à pas à la suite de leur interlocuteur qui marchait toujours aussi vite. Au moment où ils allèrent pénétrer les lieux, Hagrid entendit un cri ambigu venir du brouillard, un petit cri de détresse et sans plus attendre, il délaissa le petit groupe et fuyait avec sa lanterne dans la pénombre. Celui-ci s'arrêta en cherchant une ombre quelconque à l'horizon, mais ne fut que trop déçu de ne pas recevoir d'aide pour rechercher l'enfant. Le Géant secoua la tête de satisfaction lorsqu'il entendit le hurlement tout près de lui et s'en approcha subitement. Avant que le petit garçon ne s'écroule dans le lac, le grand homme l'attrapa par sa tunique de sorcier et le retira spontanément vers lui.

Regardant le petit, Hagrid fut étonner de voir que le petit garnement portait le même visage que son jeune ami, Harry, Harry Potter. Bien sûr, en dehors de ses cheveux blonds comme le blé, ses yeux bleues qui portait l'océan à son regard, s'était un Harry, un deuxième. Le Géant en était sûr, ce visage si ressemblant, ses traits si fragile et se court sourire… Voilà qu'il en était recouvert d'affection à son égard. Posa sa grande main sur les cheveux du blondinet, le grand homme sourit.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention de ne pas te perdre du groupe.

« Je suis… Désoler. Répondit le garçon d'un air légèrement honteux.

« Allons, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ne suffit que de ne pas tomber dans le lac avec le calamar géant, c'est tout.

Frissonnant, le petit garçon regarda Hagrid avec un visage un peut plus rond que l'habitude, un visage recouvert par la surprise et le Géant se mit à rire en dessous de sa barbe. Celui-ci prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le tenu contre lui d'une poigne ferme et se dirigea vers l'entrée de Poudlard avec le blondinet, dont Hagrid ne cessait de pensée à un Harry.

L'air maussade et froide parvint à son visage comme de petite lame qui lui écorchait faiblement les joues, ses mains posés sur sa valise et la cage de son Harfang, sa robe de Gryffondor qui voletait légèrement dans cette tempête était saupoudrer par les centaines de gouttelettes qui se déversaient sur lui, tel un fardeau morne de recommencer une année, sa dernière année dans ce torrent. Il avait presque fait le voyage seul, comme à l'habitude ses deux amis devaient se retirer ensemble pour accomplir certaines tâches de préfet, quelques choses qui l'ennuyaient puisqu'il était seul. Sans trop paraître sauvage ou distant, il n'aimait pas trop se tenir avec Ginny ou Luna, bien que ce n'était pas personnels ou par des reproches, elles étaient tout simplement jeune et Neville… Bref, autant mieux faire le voyage seul quand il le pouvait. Disons que s'était rare de se retrouver dans un compartiment où il pouvait fermer les yeux sans attendre les paroles désordonnées de Luna, les gaffes de Neville, les batailles de Ron et Hermione, les bla-bla de Ginny ainsi que les sarcasmes de Malefoy.

Bref, il retirait toutes pensées néfastes à ce propos, cela avait été plutôt réussi comme entrée, être seul et dans le silence. Malgré qu'il aurait aimé voir Cho, la célèbre Cho Chang attrapeur de l'équipe de Serdaigle, son asiatique préféré. Il aurait bien pu se lever et partir à sa recherche dans tous les compartiments du train, mais il n'était que trop lâche pour la rechercher dans cette cacophonie d'élèves. De toute façon, elle viendrait lui parler encore et encore sans que lui n'est à la chercher puisque tout était merveilleux entre eux. Bon, ils n'étaient pas très près de l'un de l'autre, mais depuis la 6e année, l'année dernière tout s'était arranger entre eux et maintenant tout allait pour le mieux. Du moins, Harry espérait que sa continuerait ainsi.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel noir, son visage fut recouvert de centaines de gouttelettes qui perlait ses doux cheveux en bataille et réprima un faible grognement en sentant ses vêtements de plus en plus tremper.

« Harry, aide-nous. Demanda Hermione en fixait la silhouette du célèbre sorcier.

L'adolescent de 17 ans se retourna vers ses amis, apercevant que leurs valises venaient de surgir de la sortie du train et glissait maladroitement dans la boue, faisant renverser la cage d'Hedwidge qui hululait, ce qu'Harry prit pour de la colère. Puis, ses deux préfets préférés tenaient sur leur épaule un Neville plutôt sobre et… dépouiller. Harry remit solidement la cage d'Hedwidge sur pied et releva la tête vers ses amis, croisant les bras et fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi je vous aiderais ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton quasi moqueur.

« Parce qu'on est tes amis ! S'écria Ron en se retenant contre la rampe du train en soutenant Neville à moitié.

« Faut pas compter, je suis complètement tremper à cause de vous, vous avez agresser ma chouette et heu… Vous m'avez laisser seul !

« Harry, c'est un ordre de ton préfet en chef. Répliqua Hermione de sa voix mi-angélique et mi-intentionnelle.

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs soupira en détournant la tête vers l'horizon, regardant les élèves qui se dépêchaient d'atteindre les diligences avant qu'ils ne soient tout complet ou qu'eux-mêmes s'engouffrent dans la boue.

Après longue réflexion, Harry décida d'aider un peu ses amis, du moment qu'ils feraient vite et qu'ils ne croiseraient pas Malefoy, il serait sein et sauf.

« Tiens Harry, attrape Neville par la jambe et… Commença Ron avant d'être couper spontanément.

« Non-merci, je prends les valises.

Sans répondre une plus longue phrase ou un semblant d'intérêt pour ses amis, Harry attrapa le plus de valises qu'il pouvait supporter et les entraîna vers une diligence qui semblait encore vide. Celui-ci laissa fébrilement les bagages dans le font du compartiment « chevaleresque » et s'approcha des montures qu'il connaissait bien depuis deux ans, des créatures dont seul Luna et lui pouvait affectionner. Il leur caressa gaiement la crinière avant de risquer un œil vers ses amis qui déposait Neville à l'intérieur de la diligence, avec beaucoup de difficulté. Puis, Harry entra à son tour, le chemin libre.

« Tu sais pourquoi Neville est comme sa ? Demanda Harry après quelques minutes de réflexion à regarder dans la fenêtre.

« Bien, c'est un coup de Luna, lui dit son grand ami le rouquin.

Harry resta perplexe ;

« Luna ? Luna Lovegood ?

Le préfet de Gryffondor répondit d'un signe de la tête, tandis que Neville s'était appuyer contre lui, salivant sur sa propre tunique de sorcier, ce qui dégoûtait toutefois Ron qui le repoussait voilement. Enfin, sans trop le blesser. La jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés prit ensuite soin d'expliquer en profondeur, ce que le roux ne semblait vouloir faire.

« Eh bien… Luna testait une potion que son père lui avait concocter, comme préservatif.

« hein, préservatif… qu'est-ce que tu veux…

« Non, pas c'est préservatif là. Plutôt une potion qui pourrait l'aider dans des événements à venir, comme Voldemort. ( Ron frissonna, mais Hermione l'ignora tout bonnement ) Je veux dire, sur lui cette potion n'aurait rien fait, mais comme il y a deux ans, sa pourrait aider. Donc, cette potion sert à affecter ton esprit et tes membres, elle t'enlève tes facultés.

« Légume plutôt. Répliqua Ron le sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il avait eu besoin d'expliquer plus clairement à Harry.

Donc, Harry se retrouvait en présence de ses deux amis et d'un Neville légume, ce qui devrait arriver pour la rentrée.

« Mais comment, elle l'a forcé ?

Ron se mit à rire en pensant que la petite Luna, celle qui était très désordonné et tout aussi étrange ait pu forcer à un de ses amis de boire une telle potion. Peut-être se souvenait-elle pas de ce produit néfaste pour l'humain, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle s'avait ce que s'était et Neville comme d'habitude à toujours tenter l'impossible ou plutôt… la maladresse. Le rouquin repoussa de nouveau le Gryffondor contre la fenêtre, laissant la possibilité à Hermione d'enchaîner.

« Non, c'est plutôt lui qui s'est forcé.

« Hein ? Quoi ?

Rien de plus que de simple mot enfantin et incompréhensible pour sortir des lèvres du célèbre sorcier.

« Attends, tu va comprendre. Neville à retrouver Luna dans son compartiment, alors que Malefoy venait de tester un produit sur lui, bref il était assoiffer. Le problème, c'est que Luna avait délaisser cette potion près d'elle et comme nous vivons à Poudlard, tu peux comprendre que Neville ce foutait d'une boisson de couleur fluorescente et la insurger. Et le voilà maintenant…

Tout trois posèrent un bref regard à l'intention du « légume », son cas n'allait sans doute pas s'arranger, surtout si le père de Luna avait créer cette potion pour un ennemis. Qui sait combien de temps elle allait faire effet ? Harry espérait tout simplement que Pomfresh trouverait le remède. En cette dernière année il sentait qu'elle serait la plus sombre et Neville ne serait pas en moyen de se défendre quoi qu'il arrive… Fallait seulement qu'il est de la chance pour une fois…


	3. Chapitre 1 : J'ai bien essayer

C'est si difficile d'aimer

Écrit par : **_Koshyo Tokhyo_**

Chapitre 1 : **_J'ai bien essayer…_**

Harry et ses deux amis venaient enfin de pénétrer l'enceinte de Poudlard, heureux de se retrouver dans un endroit familier après tout ce long trajet capricieux et déboussolant. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils venaient à Poudlard, non c'était tout le contraire et chaque fois les mêmes paysages en chemin. Du moins, tous trois avaient bientôt fini l'école et pourrait faire le métier et les études approfondie dont ils leurs étaient pour atteindre leurs buts dans l'avenir, un point que Harry aurait pu se passer beaucoup plus longuement. Revenir à Poudlard c'était merveilleux, surtout de quitter les Dursdley s'était gaies, mais de savoir qu'il aurait plusieurs cours intensif avec le professeur Rogue ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Naturellement, être Aurore fallait acquérir un maximum de point et de savoir dans les potions. À bien y penser, Harry aurait préféré Rogue dans le cours de Malédiction contre les Forces du Mal, au moins son cours aurait été plus intéressant en partant. Réfléchissant au comment qu'il pourrait paraître inaperçue et moins embêter par le Professeur Rogue cette année, le célèbre sorcier se perdit vers le « paysage » du plafond de Poudlard.

Des nuages noirs, du brouillard et de la pluie. Le même temps extérieur qui l'abattait. Une entrée comme celle là, s'était trop, surtout après trois ans de suite, il aurait pu s'en passer et rêver d'un merveilleux soleil et Cho… Voyant que sa tenue de sorcier ne séchait point, Harry commençait à croire que la température jouait contre lui et que même à l'intérieur de l'école de vraies gouttelettes tombaient sur lui à nouveau. Au moins, Hermione se rappelait de ses nombreux sortilèges appris durant les six dernières années, mais le sorcier aux cheveux jais se rembrunit lorsqu'il l'aperçut traîner devant eux sans bagages, mais plutôt une petite baguette à la main dont sa magie avait corrompu tout charme… Les valises flottaient à ses côtés sans qu'elle n'est à forcer sur quoi que se soit.

Harry marmonna légèrement, un marmonnement que Ron ne put entendre même s'il reposait à ses côtés et que tous deux devaient traîner une « dépouille » de Neville. On pouvait bien le dire, il était tellement moue qu'il ne faisait rien à part saliver, ce qui devenait très dégoûtant jusqu'à ce point, beaucoup trop. À ce moment, Harry perdit faiblement l'équilibre et faillit se retrouver sur le sol avec ses deux amis, un objet, une cape d'un élève qui faillit le faire verser vers l'avant, mais Ron le retint solidement même s'il était occuper à soutenir Neville à la fois.

« Merci. Dédaigna le jeune brun à l'intention du grand roux.

« Il y a pas de quoi, et puis je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas apprécier qu'on se retrouve tout les trois par terre.

Non, s'était en partie vraie. Il n'aurait pas apprécier être la rigolade de tous les élèves, surtout que la plupart était les sois dit en passant, « Serpentard » et qui étrangement rôdait autour d'eux comme des vautours. Sonda l'entrée du regard, Harry se rembrunit en apercevant aucune personne qui ne pouvait porter l'amitié des maisons, à part qu'il y avait un ou deux élèves de Serpentard, malheureusement pour lui il n'y avait pas de Cho. Alors que Hermione s'approchait d'eux, la foule d'élèves commençait à se disperser, laissant un mince passage à une petite troupe.

Le premier de cette troupe, cheveux courts d'un blond platine avant de tomber sur des yeux gris miroitant, puis lui vint une allure svelte perler de sa croissance par son âge. À côté de lui, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui s'arrêtait à ses épaules, pas la peine, son regard était simplement froid et noir. Tandis que derrière eux se trouvaient deux garçons assez rondelets, ce qui n'était pas apprécier chez les jeunes filles, puis un petit nouveau dont Harry ne semblait pas vraiment connaître pour l'instant. Le cœur battant la chamade à la vu du garçon blond qui approchait de lui et son ami, un cœur battant d'angoisse, Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« Pauvre petit, je me demande bien ce que vous lui avez fait vous deux. Rétorqua Malefoy d'une voix vorace qui ne cessait de recouvrir le pauvre Harry de frisson, une voix qu'il détestait amèrement. Ne me dites pas que vous lui avez… Enfin, j'ai toujours pensé que vous trois colliez bien ensemble, dites-moi, qui est le dominateur entre vous trois ?

« Ferme là, Malefoy. Grinça le brunet entre ses dents.

« Non, je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir, mais à en conclure c'est peut-être toi. Le petit Potter cachant son jeu derrière des claquements de fouet.

« Ferme là. Continua Harry en fronçant les sourcils, abattant un regard noir contre le Serpentard.

Draco ignora subliment l'interprétation du sorcier et s'approcha légèrement de celui-ci en croisant les bras, gonflant le torse de façon à paraître un peu plus sévère, ou plutôt autoritaire ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment étonner le Gryffondor. Risquant un regard vers le rouquin, le Serpentard sonda qu'une fraction de seconde la tenu en loque de celui-ci et ses cheveux roux avant d'en être dégoûter et de croiser le regard insolent de sa « victime » préféré.

« Tu devrais surveiller ton langage Potter. Tu oublis peut-être que tu es en présence d'un préfet et que je peux t'y enlever le nombre de point que je veux ou encore avertir ta chère McGonagall.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Les maisons n'ont pas encore commencer les sabliers et McGonagall enlèvera aucun point ni de sanction la première journée. Défia le célèbre sorcier, d'un ton plutôt froid.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, je peux m'arranger avec le professeur Rogue. Il n'y aura pas de problème à faire passer sa pour le lendemain.

Après ses dernières paroles, le brunet resta silencieux. Il sentait que d'une manière ou d'une autre il ne pourrait vaincre Malefoy, du moins en paroles et cela l'agaçait affreusement. Ne pas avoir à dire quoi que se soit c'était une chose, mais ne pas avoir le dernier mot contre ce serpent c'était autre chose. Par contre, Harry fut heureux que Ron le « surprotège »

« Dégage Malefoy. Tu n'es pas le seul ici à être préfet et je peux tout aussi bien de prendre en considération qu'un préfet de seconde maison harcèle un élève.

« Très bien ! Mais on se reverra Potter, simplement pour le plaisir. S'écria-t-il d'une voix mesquine perler de « sadisme » alors qu'il s'éclipsait avec sa troupe dans certains éclats de rire, flippant…

« C'est sa le blondinet ! Je penserai à toi !

Remarquant que plusieurs têtes s'étaient retourner ver lui, Harry sentit ses joues devenir écarlate et sa poitrine battre de plus en plus vite. Bien qu'il n'est pas totalement prêter attention à ses paroles sur le coup, il ne pouvait nier que s'était vraiment étrange, en partie pour ses amis. Bref, pourquoi le regarder de cette façon ? Tout le monde devrait savoir que lui et Malefoy ce n'était pas de l'amitié ni de bonnes intentions, plutôt de la haine et du sarcasme. Tentant désespérément que tout le monde décide de fixer quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui n'arrivait pas, le sorcier ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« C'était sarcastique ! S'écria celui-ci afin que tous lui foute la paix.

Hermione prise de surprise par Harry, venait de lâcher le sortilège et les valises s'écroulèrent sur le sol dans un fracas brutal, laissant un troupeau d'élèves se retourner vers elle dans un soubresaut. D'ailleurs, Hedwidge fit plusieurs tonneau ambigu dans sa cage de métal et la préfète souria timidement devant tous ses bruits qui dérangèrent les autres élèves. La jeune Gryffondor poussa un faible soulagement lorsque tous se remirent en marche jusqu'à la salle commune et elle se dirigea vers ses deux amis, surtout vers Harry.

« Heu… Tout va bien Harry ?

« Oui oui. Pourquoi ?

« Bah… heu… comment dire…

« C'était du sarcasme 'mione, tu ne croyais pas vraiment ce que je disais ? (La jeune fille baissa les yeux) Tu sais très bien qu'on se déteste plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde et j'admets que c'était bizarre ce que j'ai répliquer mais… Il ne m'est rien venu d'autre à l'esprit.

La préfète haussa un sourire aux lèvres, le célèbre sorcier avait bien raison et tout ses références était vérité, alors pourquoi avait-elle douter de simple mots? Après tout, elle avait bien rie lorsque Malefoy était partie en hystérique après les paroles de ses deux sorciers préféré. Relevant la tête vers eux ;

« Tu n'aurais pas piquer les mots d'Harry par hasard ? Questionna la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés en croisant les bras sur son ventre.

« Hein ?… Tu… Non ! C'est bien moi qui ai prononcer tout ce langage compliquer.

Regardant Harry, la jeune fille en remarqua un signe de tête de sa part et ne put que réprimer un visage de surprise. Ron sortait-il enfin de son petit cocon ? Du moins de ce qu'il laissait paraître. La première fois en de longues années qu'elle n'avait vu le rouquin intimider par le Serpentard et le renvoyer très très… loin. Ce garçon devenait-il de plus en plus intéressant ? Ou était-ce simplement la gloire du Quidditch qui le rendait si sûr de lui ?

« Tu sais si Pomfresh pourra le guérir, parce que c'est pas moi qui vais le promener partout dans l'école. Demanda Ron Weasley.

« Je ne sais pas…

La jeune fille regarda le jeune Neville qui se pliait pratiquement en deux, vraiment il devenu de plus en plus moue et… Hermione lui toucha la tête du doigt, à peine pousser, elle l'avait renvoyer par l'arrière alors qu'elle avait cru peser sur une poche d'eau. Inutile de savoir que le temps pressait, tandis qu'eu restait là à bavarder en oubliant le souffrant. Avant qu'elle ne se décide à élever la voix, Harry la coupa malicieusement, connaissant que la sorcière voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot.

« Au fait, tu devras payer de nouvelle plume à Hedwidge…

Tous les élèves s'étaient à présent rassembler dans la grande salle, toutes vêtue de leur tunique noire à l'effigie de leur maison. Les plus âgés s'installait déjà à la table où leur était assigné leur emplacement, parlant avec leurs amis, ce qui était vraiment bruyant. Les professeurs étaient bien entassés au bout de chaque rangé, laissant Dumbledore siroter sa petite boisson entre sa longue barbe blanche comme neige. Il attendait tout simplement avec ses confrères la venue de professeur McGonagall. Rapidement, Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans la grande salle, étant les derniers, ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur compagnon à la table de Gryffondor avant que les premières années n'arrivent. Avant de s'asseoir, alors qu'il passait dans l'allée centrale, Harry jeta un coup d'œil au Serdaigle mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir l'asiatique et vint s'asseoir, remarquant légèrement la grimace que Malefoy faisait avec sa « troupe ».

Aussitôt, les portes s'ouvrirent et McGonagall franchissait l'entrebâillement de la porte avec une dizaine de sorcier d'environ 11 ans, disons le, des enfants. Elle s'avança dans l'allée, comme si toute les maisons devaient avoir l'obligeance de regarder les nouveaux venus, ce que la plupart d'entre ce fichait, du moment que plusieurs des jeunes venaient dans leur maison. Lorsque Minerva monta les quelques marches pour atterrir la « scène », elle fit arrêter la démarche des élèves et prit un grand chapeau brun, plutôt vieillard et commença son récit d'une merveilleuse chanson. À ce moment, le professeur de Métamorphose prit un long parchemin entre ses mains qu'elle déroula avec finesse et en expliqua les règlements de chaque enfant qui entendrait son nom. Lorsque ce fut, elle commença la dictée ;

« Coufhrell, Maxuara. Commença-t-elle en regardant le jeune homme s'éclipser du groupe et s'approcher de la chaise de bois.

Ron donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami à ses côtés, l'obligeant à le regarder lui et la préfète. Ils pouvaient bien ignorer les paroles du professeur, puisque chaque année c'était la même chose, même la chansonnette du Choixpeau revenait quelques fois sur les mêmes mots et s'était ennuyeuses. Et puis, ils se foutaient bien de savoir qui viendrait dans leur maison, eux allaient quitter Poudlard dans seulement une année et n'en remettrait plus les pieds. Sur cette réflexion, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Bien qu'il en ait hâte de quitter cet endroit, il ne voulait tout de même pas quitter ses amis. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui va lui dire qu'ils resteraient ensemble toute leur vie ? Pratiquement impossible… Surtout à cause de Krum, Cho… Ils devraient se quitter d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Recevant un coup à nouveau dans les côtes, le sorcier aux cheveux jais regarda ses deux amis qui n'attendaient que lui.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé avec Neville ? Demanda Ron d'un chuchotement.

« Eh bien, Hermione et moi l'avons laissé à l'infirmerie et Pomfresh devras s'en occuper. Répondit Hermione quelques peu distraite, toujours le regard rivé vers les nouveaux et applaudissant chaque fois qu'un Gryffondor était désigné.

« Hermione lui a expliquer la situation, ce qui est arrivée et Pomfresh à dit qu'elle demanderait renseignement au père de Luna pour savoir les ingrédients de la potion et ainsi trouver le remède pour Neville. Donc il devra rester là-bas pendant un bon moment.

Ron et Harry se turent soudainement, applaudissant en regardant les nouveaux élèves qui se dispersaient de plus en plus entre les maisons, ainsi laver de tous soupçons pour écouter le professeur nommé les premières années. Après que celle-ci est regarder un court instant la table des Gryffondor, elle se tourna vers celle des Serpentard en nommant le dernier élève qui fut applaudit par la maison des serpents.

« Je le plain. Répondit le rouquin au célèbre sorcier après avoir risquer un regard vers lui.

Affirmant d'un simple signe de la tête, il pu conclure que Neville n'avait jamais eu de chance et n'en aurait peut-être jamais. Bref, il irait lui rendre quelques visites même si cela pouvait le déplaire, mais c'était un Gryffondor tout comme lui donc… S'adossant contre la table qui n'avait servit aucun repas jusqu'à maintenant, Harry croisa les bras sur la table et accroupit sa tête sur ceux-ci, regardant d'un œil les moqueries de Serpentard et les professeurs. Au moment où Ron allait avoué la monstruosité de Dumbledore à toujours les faire attendre avant le repas, déprimer par sa propre faim et déprimer par le simple « Silence » d'Hermione, il se tue à son tour et écouta le directeur, bien que quasi inattentif.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, le directeur à la barbe blanche se rassit au côté de McGonagall et de Rogue, les mains levés, il annonça enfin le repas. Soulager, Ronald ne se fit pas prier lorsque les premiers morceaux de nourriture donnèrent signe de vie, alors qu'Hermione le trouvait quelque peu dégoûtant à se jeter ainsi, elle sortit un bouquin de ses poches et y jeta un œil, mangeant quelques bouchés par-ci et par-là. Tandis qu'à lui, Harry s'efforçait tout de même de manger même si son estomac n'en demandait que peu. Le célèbre sorcier cessa rapidement de toucher à son plat, sentant la fatigue l'attaquer de plus en plus, il ne demandait que son joli petit baldaquin qui l'attendait chaque année dans son dortoir. Harry salua ses deux amis, bien que Ron proteste à ce que Harry reste, il n'en fit pas moindre que de se lever et de se diriger hors de la grande salle…

« Raaah ! Mais attention ! S'écria le sorcier qui venait de se faire percuter par une jeune fille qui ne semblait pas tout à fait être à « elle »

Au prononcement de ces mots, l'adolescente renversa son verre de jus de citrouille sur la robe du sorcier aux cheveux jais, lui qui soupirait désespérément en voyant son habit tâcher, il en avait qu'un ! Regardant son « attaquante », Harry croyait avoir à faire à Luna Lovegood; Corps légèrement élancer et mince, toutefois pas aussi grande que lui. Un petit visage rond et de petites lèvres rosées. Elle portait l'habit de Gryffondor, sa jupe étant un peu plus courte en y démontrait de grande botte, soit une chaîne qui entourait ses hanches, quoique vulgaire pour une fille de son envergure et son chemiser était légèrement déboutonner, s'était peut-être la fête pour elle.

Mais ses cheveux étaient plutôt distincts de Luna, les siens étaient plus blonds et revêtue de roux alors qu'elle semblait avoir quelques repousses noirs jais tout à fait ravissant. Puis, le sorcier vit enfin son visage, un visage doux recueillit par un regard émeraude comme le sien, mis à part qu'il n'avait pas une forme d'amande comme elle semblait le porter joyeusement en dessous de sa peau bronzée gouverner par l'exotisme. Bref, Harry n'en n'était tout simplement pas attiré et encore moins de lui faire un joli discours, surtout qu'elle venait de renverser sa boisson sur lui. Les gens étaient-ils tous gauche aujourd'hui ?

« Désoler… Répondit-elle timidement.

« Bien, t'aurais pu regarder où ce que tu marchais avant de m'éclabousser ! Rétorqua le sorcier, sans prêter moindre attention à son ton faiblement froid.

« L'Asiatique semblait offusquer ;

« Toi, t'aurais pu regarder avant de te lever et de bondir dans l'aller comme un enragé !

« Quoi ? Moi, un enragé ? Regarde ce que tu m'as fait avec ton jus de citrouille, c toi l'en…

Sentant que les yeux des autres élèves s'étaient retournés vers lui et la jeune fille, il se tue en laissant retomber ses paroles loin derrière son esprit et fit mine de continuer son chemin. Mis à part ce petit accrochage… L'Asiatique venait de lui lancer sa boisson au complet dans le dos, l'éclaboussant encore plus qu'il ne l'était et le sorcier s'arrêta brusquement, grognant de frustration. Ron et Hermione fixait les deux jeunes gens, craignant que Harry ne perdre le contrôle par faute du geste de cette… Heureusement, il continua tout simplement son chemin et quitta la grande salle. Tandis que l'Asiatique retourna s'asseoir un peu plus loin auprès de ses amis et que les Serpentard se remirent en éclats de rire.

« Tu comprends quelques choses 'mione ?

« Non pas du tout… Enfin, nous verrons avec lui demain, s'il n'a pas attaquer quelqu'un.

« Très drôle 'mione… Harry ne ferait jamais ca. Il doit seulement être fatiguer, non ?… bah je crois, enfin…

* * *

( Reviews )

onarluca (onarlucawanadoo.fr) : Bah, j'ai eu mauvaise expertise de faire des chap beaucoup trop long, alors maintenant je m'abstient un peu et je fais court chapitre mais pour plusieurs chap ! Quoi ? Du lemon ? Où ca ? … loll, j'rigole. Hum, secret tu verras en temps et lui et pour le p'tit gars patience patience ! XD Mici pour ta reviews s'était bien gentil.

LovelyA : Ooooh! Mais c'est ma choupinette ! Loll, délire… cerveau toujours fouler XD Bah ouais j'ai su recevoir tes applaudissements ! Nah nah touka c gentil de m'encourager ici aussi. Tiens, pour me faire pardonner de… (qu'est-ce que j'dis là ?) j'ai commencer le chap 2 !tadadam!

Voilà pour le premier chap en ligne ! Mici à tout l'monde qui lirons


	4. Chapitre 2 : Laissemoi !

**_C'est difficile d'aimer_**

Écrit par : **_Koshyo Tokyo_** ( Toujours la même maudite affaire ¬¬ )

Chapitre 2 : **_Laisse-moi !_**

« Harry ! Harry !

Dans son baldaquin, le jeune sorcier de 17 ans sentit ses oreilles bourdonner, mais il ne se laissa pas abattre de cette façon. Il se retourna de dos, emportant avec lui tous les draps qui le recouvrait afin de ne laisser aucune parcelle de son corps se rafraîchir à cette température qu'était la pièce. À ce contact, Harry tira de nouveau ses draps qui s'était étrangement bloquer et fit rebondir la sorcière qui s'écroula sur le sol, emportant les quelques rideaux du baldaquin dont elle avait oser se servir comme soutient. Souriant mesquinement, le célèbre sorcier resserra son étreinte envers son oreiller, espérant approfondir son sommeil plus qu'il ne le pouvait présentement.

« Aller Hermione tu vas y arriver ! Chuchota le rouquin à l'intention de son ami, comme si tout les deux devait tour à tour réveiller leur ami.

« Tu vois pas que je me suis ramasser par terre ?

Soupirant, Ron prit la mains de sa congénère et la releva soudainement, touchant presque son visage de ses lèvres, tandis que la jeune fille vacilla légèrement, le grand roux la repoussa face au baldaquin d'Harry. D'un signe de main, le préfet assigna la silhouette du sorcier aux cheveux jais, un sourire angélique aux lèvres qui fit désespérer Hermione.

« D'accord, mais si c'est moi qui se ramasse encore sur le sol, c'est pas moi qui va manger son poing. Répliqua la sorcière en se penchant légèrement vers son ami.

« Son poing ? Quel poing ? Demanda le rouquin, ne comprenant aucun mot de ce qu'on son amie la préfète soutirait de sa bouche.

La jeune fille bouscula Harry une seconde fois, mais aucun succès, il s'était entêter à dormir solidement. Hermione posa de nouveau ce geste, cette fois-ci plus brusquement et le garçon se mouvra dans son baldaquin. Heureuse de son initiative, elle attendit que le sorcier se lèvre, mais il venait de rabattre son oreiller sur sa tête. L'adolescente se tourna vers le roux, grommelant à son intention alors qu'il avait toujours « son » petit sourire aux lèvres et qu'il la repoussa de nouveau.

« Ca va ! Ca va ! Pas la peine de pousser pour que je comprenne de le réveiller. Tu serais très utile toi aussi à faire quelque chose ! S'écria Hermione sans plus de douceur lorsqu'elle bouscula le célèbre sorcier.

« Bah, je surveille à ce que personne n'entre dans la chambre, surtout s'il te vois.

« Ron ! Tu sais très bien que les filles ont la possibilité de pénétrer le dortoir des garçons tandis que vous ce n'est pas possible pour celui des filles. Faut pas prendre ses rêves pour la réalité.

« Quoi ? Mes rêves ! Ca va pas, tu…

« Tait toi et viens m'aider.

Hermione accrocha le bras de Weasley et le tira vers elle et leur copain, mais avant de faire un seul mouvement, le garçon endormit leur lança son oreiller brusquement, que tous deux évitèrent en voyant Harry se cacher dans ses draps et l'oreiller tomber contre le mur.

« Mais il est malade ! S'écria Ron alors qu'il se baissait une seconde fois sous le mouvement des pieds d'Harry, croyant à une nouvelle attaque.

« Ron, ce n'est qu'une oreiller. Tu sais, le truc moelleux que lors dors dessus la nuit.

Le préfet aux cheveux roux regarda mesquinement la sorcière à ses côtés, soutenue d'un regard noir qu'elle avait prit la peine d'éviter avec quelques gloussements dont Ron se prit la peine de prendre pour une insulte. La sorcière posa un bref regard à sa montre, signalant ainsi les « 7 h45 » , temps qui ne cessait d'avancer rapidement en cette première journée à Poudlard, enfin, cette nouvelle année. Bref, avec le cours qu'il devait commencer ne fallait pas arriver en retard où sur les gongs. De signe de la tête, Hermione accentua son visage de manière autoritaire et Ron s'exécuta. Après tout, si Hermione ne parvenait pas à le réveiller, lui pouvait sûrement y arriver.

« Harry ! Réveille-toi, aller ! Harrrryyyyyyyy…

Endoloris par les hurlements incessant d'une voix masculine, Harry sortie aussitôt du pays des rêves et sans prêter Gard, il poussa ses draps vers les pieds du baldaquin et se leva subitement dans son lit, envoyant son poing contre une parois charnelle qui se mit à hurler.

« Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe !

Ron se tenait pitoyablement le visage, enfin le nez et se retournait vers la sorcière, espérant trouver un simple réconfort ou un appuie, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vraiment tenir compte de lui face à ses paroles disons…

« Je t'avais prévenue, le poing !

« On se demande pas pourquoi tu le connais à ce point ! Il y a tellement de bruit qui cour…

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… Qui ? S'étouffa Hermione en regardant le rouquin qui se moquait à présent d'elle.

Se frottant les yeux, Harry émit un faible grognement alors qu'il devait se réveiller et ouvrir les yeux, un exercice difficile pour lui en cette mâtiné. Pourtant, il n'avait que trop dormit et ne c'était coucher que trop tôt la nuit dernière, pourquoi se sommeil si soudain ? Un court moment, Harry se crut infesté par des effets secondaires de Neville, surtout après l'avoir porter une bonne partie du trajet à Poudlard, mais il se résigna d'un coup de tête. Sa fatigue devait seulement s'accroître du fait qu'il est passé tout l'été avec les Dursdley, quelque chose de tout à fait pas reposant, surtout avec son cousin qui… Bref, son cousin avait ramener une petite amie à la maison et toute la famille s'était retourner vers lui, encore plus qu'à l'habitude. Même leur manière n'avait pas été poussé, devant cette créature sublime au côté de ce cochon, Harry en avait resté la risée et le chien de la famille. Parfois même, il se demandait pourquoi son cousin avait une si « belle » vie, alors que lui vivait les plus redoutables aventure.

Exaspéré, il lâcha un soupir en repensant à son été qui lui avait permis l'embrouille. Soit, lorsque son cousin s'était mit en bagarre contre une seconde gang, il se foutait bien de sa petite amie qui elle aurait faillit se faire tabasser au même moment. On peut dire que les moldues n'ont pas totalement de sentiment ou il ne sont tout simplement pas humains. Enfin, Harry revenait du parc où il commençait à passé le plus clair de son temps, et en revenant il avait vu cette bagarre et la copine de son cousin. Sans hésiter, comme à l'habitude, il s'était mis à la protéger, mais il s'était plutôt fait tabasser par son cousin simplement pour avoir aider sa petite amie… Quel monde de cinglé ! Pensa Harry, se frottant de nouveau les yeux et se gratta la tête alors qu'il se tournait vers ses deux amis.

« 'mm… 'mione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu… Ron ?

Harry regardait ses deux amis sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait, de un, Hermione était quasi sur lui et de deux, Ron semblait avoir quelque chose au visage…

« Hum, tu lui as foutu ton…

« Tu m'as défiguré ! Tu m'as saigné ! S'écria le Gryffondor roux à tue-tête, laissant un Harry… Perplexe.

Essayant de comprendre ce qui s'y passait, même de dire quelques mots, mais sa bouche restait toujours bien fermé tandis qu'il ouvrait les lèvres sans tout de même de succès. Il fit ce petit manège gestuel un bon moment, sans que personne ne lui explique vraiment ce qui se passait, surtout d'un Ron « furax » Toujours éberlué, Harry prit soigneusement ses lunettes qui reposait sur sa table de chevet et attendit calmement des explications net, enfin, les explications d'Hermione plutôt.

« Pour faire vite puisque le temps presse, on a essayer de te réveiller mais tu dors vraiment comme du roc… Bref, Ron a essayer de te réveiller à son tour et tu la cogné…

« Tu m'as empalé ! Hurla Ronald, hystérique. Moi qui croyait que j'étais ton ami !

« Désoler. Répondit Harry, honteux.

Hermione roula les yeux, secoua sa tête en soupirant et attrapa Ron par le collet ;

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Harry, regarde Ron n'a rien je suis sur. Dit-elle en détachant les mains de Ron de son visage, regardant son nez, il n'avait rien, aucun liquide rouge. Tu vois, tu hurle pour rien Ron !

Puis, la préfète repoussa les mains du rouquin dans son propre visage et se retourna vers Harry, l'attrapant par le bras, elle le força à se relever sous les prétextes d'Harry qui était trop fatiguer pour faire quoi que se soit.

« Où est ta robe de sorcier Harry ?

« Quelque part… je sais plus haut, cette fille la bousiller. Répliqua celui-ci d'un ton amère en repensant à l'asiatique.

« Allons, allons, tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas penser du mal de nos propre congénère.

« Tu te prends pour Dumbledore maintenant ? Susurra le rouquin au moment où lui et Harry étouffèrent des gloussements.

Hermione ignora les deux garçons et farfouilla les environs du baldaquin du célèbre sorcier jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve enfin la tenue. Ce qui n'allait pas, le jus de citrouille avait teinté la tenue d'Harry en orange et l'odeur n'était pas ravissante. Elle sortie sa baguette et l'agitant soigneusement en perla ses lèvres de mots celtes (j'suis pas sûr du celtique) Tout revenue à l'ordre, la préfète lança la robe de sorcier à son ami et lui sortie de ses valises tout ses bouquins de la journée d'un sourire vainqueur.

« Dépêchez-vous, vous allez être en retard et je ne voudrais pas…

« Ouais, tu es l'élève modèle. Ironisa le rouquin.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir et continua ses paroles ;

« Si vous ne voulez pas vous accusez les foudres de Rogue !

Harry frissonna en repensant à ce monstre qui gouvernait la maison des Serpentards. Son apparence laiteuse, son habit tout aussi lugubre que sombre, ses cheveux gras et son nez… Il grimaça tout simplement à cette pensée. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours commencer une année avec Rogue et sa troupe de Serpentard ? Bien sûr, la seul raison qui lui venait en tête s'était que Rogue était payé pour le harceler ou l'attaquer de sermons, mais Hermione avait la réponse la plus plausible. Voulant devenir Aurore, il devait se prosterner devant des cours plus intense et plus nombreux vers les dernières années scolaires. Ainsi que les examens seraient en fonction de tout les projets pour ce métier…

« Double cours avec Rogue. Allez !

« Qu.. Quoi ? Tu aurais du me laisser dormir ! S'écria Harry.

La jeune fille ne l'écouta pas une seconde fois et prit un malin plaisir à lui lancer sa robe de sorcier en plein visage, lui donnant l'ordre de se vêtir à l'instant et d'enlever son « affreux » pyjama à rayure.

« Hum…'mione

« Oui ?

J« e voudrais bien m'habiller, mais tu vois… Je peux y arriver seul. Répondit le célèbre sorcier en fronçant les sourcils.

Timide, Hermione fit un léger sourire avant de rougir et se retourna subitement en sortant du dortoir des garçons, mais Harry ne semblait pas tout à fait satisfait de cette action. Enfin de Hermione oui, mais…

« Toi aussi Ron..

« Ah, heu, oui désoler !

À l'entrée du cachot du cours de Potion, le troupeau de Malefoy s'y trouvait comme à leur bonne vieille habitude, une habitude qui avait durée sept longues années sans que Harry n'est pu espérer ne pas subir les sarcasmes de ce serpent. S'était sa vie, étudié et être pourrit par les Malefoy. C'était pourtant simple, Rogue et les Malefoy était contre lui, Rogue il savait pourquoi et chaque fois qu'il le voyait maintenant il en avait qu'une simple et infinis pitié pour lui. Si il aurait su le pourquoi bien avant, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais détester Rogue. Après tout, c'était son père James Potter qui l'avait tant harceler. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Harry. Dire que dans cette vie il n'avait rien de bon ! Lorsque les trois amis arrivèrent, sur le pied de la « cloche », ceux-ci prirent soin d'ignorer Malefoy, Pansy et sa bande, même si c'était chose difficile devant une Malefoy préfet.

« Est Potter ! On a oublié son réveille matin ? Quoi que, tu as filé si vite hier que tu n'as sûrement du pas beaucoup dormir avec tes « garçonnets » de chambre.

S'arrêtant soudainement, le célèbre sorcier sortit sa baguette de ses poches et la dirigea vers le cou du Serpentard, la colère qui hantais son esprit. Il n'avait qu'une envie, dire n'importe quelle sortilège et se moquer de lui. Mais il ne put réagir, puisque Malefoy tapota son insigne de préfet d'un regard perfide. Hermione et Ron attrapèrent Harry par les bras et le tirèrent vers l'intérieur du cachot avec eux, laissant les rires narquois des Serpentard retentirent.

« C'est sa, demande à tes gentils petit amour de t'empêcher d'être un petit homme.

Une grande silhouette se posa face au Serpentard et au Gryffondor, ses cheveux gras et son visage d'un sourire de perversité malsaine, le Professeur commença;

« S'il vous plaît, veuillez entrer et vous asseoir respectivement à vos places qui seront pour toute votre dernière année et en silence… J'ai dit en silence ! S'écria-t-il au moment où deux élèves chuchotaient.

Tous le monde se déplacèrent enfin, prenant soin de choisir une place les plus convenables et se turent avant que l'ombre de Rogue ne pénètre sa propre classe. Personne ne tenait à entendre le professeur hurler de nouveau, surtout que c'était la plupart des Gryffondor qu'il manipulait du regard. Le trio se dépêcha de prendre place vers l'avant, mais Harry resta perplexe ou plutôt surpris de ce qu'il voyait. Avant que ses yeux ne lui fasse de fausse allusion, il se laissa approcher, puis s'assit au côté de la jeune fille, le cœur battant la chamade, il souria. Harry toucha légèrement l'épaule de la jeune fille afin qu'elle le regarde et…

« Ah non ! Toi, encore !

Le célèbre sorcier se rembrunit.

« Comment encore moi ? Comme si j'étais ravis de te voir !

« Parce que c'est toi le cinglé qui c'est jeter sur moi hier… qu.. quoi ? C'est sa ! Et moi j'ai rêver de toi !

« Hé ! Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui ma lancer ta saloperie de boisson.

« J'aurais du faire plus ! Susurra l'Asiatique en lui désignant un regard noir.

Soudain, deux longs bras noirs se plaquèrent contre la table, les faisant sursauter chacun de leur côté et Harry se racla la gorge lorsqu'il croisa le regard sombre du professeur. Il aurait tout simplement du se taire, surtout à cause de cette fille, ouais c'était de SA « faute». Restant tout les deux silencieux, Hermione, Ron et les autres élèves en firent autant. Sans doute, attendaient-ils la réaction du professeur face au deux jeunes gens. Laissant le silence retarder plus longuement, Rogue décida enfin de prendre la parole après cette éternité.

« Bien que je trouve cela admirable que deux Gryffondor ne puisse entretenir une conversation civilisé et de se débattre dans leur même maison, j'apprécierais que j'ai cru demander au début de ce cours. Est-ce bien compris ?

« …

« Est-ce bien compris ? Repris Rogue amèrement.

Les deux Gryffondor répondirent d'un signe de tête, ne voulant élevé la voix sous prétexte de ne pas arranger la situation. Le professeur se redressa légèrement sans tout de même quitter les deux adolescents des yeux.

« Je vous prierais de ne pas vous chamailler ou de débattre de votre petite scène de couple que vous vous êtes permis la nuit dernière.

« Quoi ? S'écria l'Asiatique en frappant la table de ses poings. Mais vous êtes…

Le professeur Rogue déposa brutalement une marmite face à la jeune fille, faisant craquer légèrement la table de ce coup sec et l'Asiatique rétracta ses mains vers son cœur de peur que le professeur ne soit plus sadique encore. Maintenant, plus personne ne parlait, trop apeuré ou moqueur de ce qui se passait.

« Veuillez ne pas terminer votre phrase et respecter vos supérieurs. Maintenant je reprends, vous ne discuterez pas de votre scène d'hier dans ce cours. Ici vous écoutez et vous travaillez. Et ne venez pas me demander un changement de place, pour mon simple plaisir je vous laisserez côte à côte et si vous élever le ton, vous perdrez des points. Petit conseil, bouclé-là !

* * *


End file.
